Extraction of energy from water sources has been a desire of mankind for ages. Various methods involve water wheels, entrainment, and hydroelectric turbines. Prior attempts to convert ocean tidal movements or current into power involve large scale systems, the use of traditional generators and various turbines to capture the power of the water.
The deficiency in the prior art is that the systems are not easily configurable for different settings, require large scale construction and are not commercially viable. They are not suitable to being moved easily, they are not topographically adaptable, nor do they withstand the corrosive effects of water. Further, the weight needed for a traditional generator having magnets and copper wire inhibits replacement. Moreover, there has been no system using an array of small power cells arranged in parallel to capture the movement of the ocean, rivers or other current in such a way as to combine relatively small generators into one large power production system.